


I confess

by PyroQuill



Category: Footloose (1984)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill
Summary: Ren notices something's bothering Willard, and Willard has something to confess.





	I confess

"You always smile at me like your about to cry." 

Willard looks up to find his friend Ren looming over the dark brunette. The boy was frowning with consern, and promptly sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Willard replied, starting to feel panic rising to his chest. Fuck Is it that obvious? 

"I don't know man, it seems like everytime I come near you, you look like your about to break down. Is there something wrong? Is Chuck fucking around with you again, if he is ill-". Willard quickly shook his head, holding up a hand. 

"No, no Chuck's been keeping a pretty good distance away from me since prom." He assured him, but Ren still didn't look convinced. 

"I know when something's bothering you, so tell me. I'll put ya in a headlock if I need to." He added jokingly, but Willard wouldn't put it past him to actually do it. He sighed, turning his head to watch a pair of birds chase each other, dashing and dodging in between the trees. After a long beat of silence, he glanced over at Ren, who was staring at him intently. 

"I-im not sure you want to know, it might ruin our friendship." He mumbled, tapping his fingers nervously on his legs. 

"Try me." Ren shot back. Willard bit his lip. Ren was an amazing guy, he was honest and pretty open and accepting of things, but would he accept this too?

"Alright, since you keep pesterin' me.." he said, now fully turning to face him. "I only get that way when your with Ariel. And before you ask why." Willard added, seeing Ren opening his mouth to retort. "It's not that I'm jealous. Well. It's kind of that but, I know what you were gonna say and it wasn't that." He took a deep breath, ducking his head and choosing to look at Ren's hands resting on his lap. "I-i'm not like most of the guys 'round here. I prefer uh, guys to gals.." he stammered, feeling his face flush deep red. 

Ren was silent for a long time, the only sound was the birds chirping and the occasional rev of an engine from main Street miles away. Willard dared to steal a glance at his friend, and was surprised to see not hatred or disgust on his face, but wonder and, relief? "Ren..?" His voice seemed to snap Ren out of a trance, and shaking his head, the other boy let out a breathy laugh. 

"Willard.. Willard please tell me your not pulling my leg. Your dead serious?" Ren asked, scooting closer to him, eyes lit with anticipation.

"Erm, yes why would I lie about something like this?" Willard replied. He was not expecting Ren to react the way he did, so feeling a bit bolder, he pressed on to say "And the reason why I look so upset is because I like you Ren, more than just a friend." He rushed out, bracing for rejection. What he got instead was Ren giving him a shit-eating grin. Scooting even closer, the shorter of the boys reached up and slid the palm of his hand to rest on the back of Willards neck, gently pulling him down to capture his lips. Willard let out a surprised whimper, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. 

When the two broke apart, their cheeks were flushed and out of breath. Willard was at a loss for words, and finally managed to speak up saying "y-your gay too?" He asked breathlessly, subconsciously wiping loose spit from his lips. Ren shook his head. "Nah, I'm Bi, I swing both ways." He explained.

Willard couldn't help but grin at the other, scooting over so their thighs were pressed together. It finally struck him that they were out in broad daylight, and someone could of seen the two. Willard glanced about nervously, and Ren seemed to understand his panic, gently taking the other boy's hand in his, their fingers entertwining. "Hey it's alright, I made sure no one was around." He said, and Willard relaxed, but only a bit. People around these parts, didn't really support or get this kind of stuff. 

"So what's gonna happen with you and Ariel?" Willard asked, standing up their hands still locked together. Ren just shrugged, standing up as well. "I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. But for now..." He gave Willard's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "I got you, and that's all a boy would ever want and need." Willard felt his face heat up, and he ducked his head, trying to hide the blush that was evident on his face. 

"C'mon, let's go back to your place, I got an idea." He said with a mischievous grin. Willard couldn't help but grin like a goofball back at his new boyfriend, and together the two walked back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Footloose today after like years of seeing my High Schools performance and I just needed to write something for these two goofs.


End file.
